Lollipop Moment
by D.C. al Coda
Summary: One man made all the difference for these two college students with only a ridiculous hat and a bucket of lollipops. Who knew it was possible? It's the best thing in the world to have a lollipop moment.


**A/N: This is based off a story I heard recently. So this is based on a true story. Look up "Lollipop Moments TED talk" on YouTube.**

**This is one of two stories I have based on things from my senior year. This based off a TED talk video and the other is based on an a capella group I had the chance to meet.**

**On a different note, I officially graduated high school yesterday and I have not been emotional at all. This is odd since I used to be a huge cry-baby. Either way, I am officially college-bound this fall.**

**Anyway, back to the story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was so not ready for college. There I was, Jennifer Jareau, standing in line for orientation at Georgetown University in Washington, D.C., I wasn't ready for this big name college. I was too nervous to even think about starting college here.

The line was moving slowly and the closer I got to the building, the more nervous I was.

Then I saw this guy wearing the dumbest and most ridiculous hat I've ever seen. It looked like something David Bowie would wear. He had a bucket of lollipops in his hand. I turned away from the ridiculous-looking man and looked back towards the building. That just made me even more nervous. Out of my peripheral vision I could see the lollipop man walking towards me. He walked up to the man standing behind me in line.

"Excuse me, sir," the lollipop man said to the man. He took a lollipop from his bucket and handed it to the man. "You need to give this beautiful woman next to you a lollipop."

I blushed as I turned around to see this poor man. His face was completely red from embarrassment. He took the lollipop from the man and reluctantly held it out to me. I slowly reached out my hand and took it from him.

The lollipop man instantly reprimanded me. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to take candy from strangers?!"

Suddenly, I didn't feel so nervous about college. I mean, if this guy could go around the campus wearing that hat, giving out lollipops, and be ridiculous like that, I could handle college. It seemed ridiculous to be so nervous.

As soon as the lollipop man left, I turned to the man behind me.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"No need to be sorry," he responded. "That was a unique experience, though."

We both laughed a little.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

I smiled a little. "Jennifer Jareau. But, everyone calls me JJ. And you are...?"

"Spencer Reid. Nice to meet you, JJ."

"Nice to meet you, Spencer."

There was an awkward pause before he spoke again.

"So, I guess I'll see you around," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," I responded. I turned back around and focused on orientation.

For a few minutes a focused on getting to orientation. Then I just took a shot in the wind.

I turned around to look at Spencer. "Would you like to meet me somewhere after this?" I asked.

He looked bewildered for a moment before he answered. "S-sure," he stuttered. "I know this diner nearby we could meet at later. We can meet up after orientation."

"Alright, see you then," I responded. At that moment, we were able to walk into the building for orientation and we split up for orientation.

We did meet up at that diner after orientation. We had a great time and he asked me out on a date. I accepted.

* * *

Four years later, I finally saw the lollipop man again. He was wearing the exact same outfit he did that day he unknowingly introduced me to Spence. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me, sir," I said. Lollipop Man turned around to look at me. "What's your name?"

Lollipop Man was thrown off, but he answered. "Dakota. How can I help?"

"I wanted to thank you."

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

I smiled. "When I was starting college here, I was extremely nervous and terrified. And then you came out with your lollipops wearing that exact outfit. You walked over to the man behind me and handed him a lollipop and told him that he needed to give a lollipop to me. As soon as he did, you reprimanded me. You made me feel so much better that day. As soon as you did that, I knew I was ready for college. I wanted to thank you for that."

Dakota smiled. "You are very welcome, ma'am."

I turned to walk away, but I quickly turned back to add, "By the way, that man you told to give me the lollipop: he and I wanted to invite you to our wedding in a few weeks."

Dakota's smile grew wider. "Thank you very much, Miss..."

"Jareau. Jennifer. Soon to be Mrs. Jennifer Reid."

"Miss Jareau, Mrs. Reid, whatever you wish to be called. I hope things go over well with your future husband."

"Thank you."

We both turned and walked away.

I never knew one person could have such an effect on someone. I guess it's the best thing ever to have a lollipop moment.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Look up "Lollipop moment TED talk" for the real story.**

**Clarification: A lollipop moment is a moment when one person, whether or not you know them, does something that makes a difference that completely changes your life, such as unknowingly introducing you to your future spouse.**

**I'll see you next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


End file.
